It started with a kiss
by MotherOfBabyDragons
Summary: Steve and Tony's first kiss and the discovery of their relationship by the rest of the avengers.


As Steve walked towards the kitchen he could hear the rattling of cutlery and china. _Is that Tony? Why's Tony in the kitchen?_ He thought to himself, confused as to who it was, Tony was the only other person in but he never normally went into the kitchen, preferring junk food to actual home-cooked, healthy stuff. Steve entered the kitchen to see Tony standing with his back to him at the sink, humming while washing up what looked to be a tray with the charred remains of, well whatever it was it didn't look at all appetising. Tony didn't notice Steve and carried on humming quietly to himself, the sunlight glittering through the windows and onto Tony, lighting up his gorgeous brown hair, making him look like he was glowing. But to Steve Tony was always glowing. He wasn't entirely sure when he'd first realised his feelings for Tony, but right now, his overwhelming love for the man in front of him made his heart race and his chest tighten. Even now, dressed only in tattered old burgundy sweater and a pair of navy blue boxers, Tony made Steve's heart stop.

Tony, still unaware that Steve was watching him, reached up with a soapy hand to scratch his nose leaving a trail of white foam across his face. He closed his eyes, still humming the song that made him think of Steve. Beautiful Steve. Tony couldn't understand how one human being could be utterly perfect, but Steve was. His golden blonde hair, his stunning body and his eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, bluer than the sky on a cloudless summer day, crystal clear and so piercing it was as if he could look right into your soul. He loved everything about Steve, the way he blushed when Tony and Clint made crude jokes at his expense, the way he smiled at the little things in life and the way he frowned when he was confused about some technological object. Tony loved Steve so much it hurt, and he wished he had the courage to say something because there was that little chance, that maybe,_ just_ maybe, Steve loved him back.

Steve realised he'd been staring at Tony for longer than he'd meant to and that if Tony turned round now things would get very awkward, very quickly.

"Tony-" Steve's next words were cut off as Tony jumped up into the air and spun round swearing, "Holy fucking shit!"

Tony gasped for breath, clutching at his arc reactor, "Promise me you'll never do that to me again. Jesus Christ."

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you knew I was here." It was a pathetic lie but Tony seemed to accept it without question.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"So, what're you doing?" Steve crossed the room and briefly inspected the charred mess on the tray that was now lying abandoned in the sink.

"I-I was just..." Tony trailed off as Steve brought one hand up to his face to wipe away the streak of washing-up bubbles. Steve slowly moved his hand to cup Tony's cheek and the smaller man looked up into Steve's blue eyes, his brown eyes saying all the things Tony had wanted to say for so long but couldn't. _I want you. I need you. Are you sure? I'm not sure. Do you love me? I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ They stood and stared at each other for what felt like eternity until Tony stretched to bridge the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Steve's. Steve's whole body felt like it was on fire. Tony had kissed him. Tony liked him. Tony loved him.

Steve moved his hand round to the back of Tony's head, his fingers twisting into Tony's soft brown hair, holding them together, he never wanted to let go. Tony moved his mouth against his and Steve unconsciously tightened his grip on Tony's hair pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Then Tony pulled away, uncertainty clouding his chocolate brown eyes, "Are-are you? I mean-I-I..." He stuttered, glancing away to stare at the floor.

"Tony. Tony look at me." Tony dragged his eyes up to look at Steve's, "I love you Tony." Tony's eyes became clear again, his pupils dilating as he gazed up at Steve, "I-I love you too."

Steve kissed him again and Tony kissed him back. Steve ran his hand through Tony's hair again and his other slid up under Tony's ragged sweater and round his back, holding him tight. Tony did the same sliding one hand up the front of Steve's t-shirt, caressing the smooth flat muscle, while the other went up around Steve's shoulders, pulling him close.

Tony deepened the kiss, his lips parting slightly as he pulled Steve even closer. Steve pushed Tony back until he was up against the edge of the kitchen counter, then in one smooth move lifted Tony and placed him on the work surface. Tony gasped in surprise his hand coming out from Steve's t-shirt to steady himself. Steve took advantage of the situation by moving his kisses down Tony's neck to the collar of the sweater making Tony gasp again, this time in pleasure. Steve pulled away and grabbed at the bottom of the sweater, pulling it up over Tony's head, mussing up his hair even more, and leaving him naked except for his boxers.

"No fair," Tony whined, fumbling with Steve's t-shirt, eventually removing it and throwing it to the floor to join his sweater.

They kissed again, more passionately, and Tony moved his hands downwards, slipping one down under Steve's jeans, causing Steve to moan with pleasure. In retaliation Steve traced his fingers lightly over Tony's upper thighs, his hands moving slowly up to the edge of his boxers.

"Hey, Tony? Steve? You here?"

Steve and Tony broke apart with a jolt at the shout.

"Fuck. Clint's back."

Steve grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and yanked it quickly over his head, before grabbing Tony's sweater and chucking it at him.

"Hurry up he's gonna find us." Steve whispered urgently.

Tony hopped down from the worktop and pulled his sweater back on, causing his hair to stick out at all angles, just as Clint and Natasha entered the room.

Natasha's eyes narrowed minutely as she observed the blushing pair in front of her but she didn't say anything, what Tony and Steve did together was none of her business. Clint took a more direct approach.

"Hahaa! I knew it. I told you so Tasha. I told you so."

"Told her what?" Tony asked curiously, falling straight into the trap.

"That you two are in luurve."

"What? T-that's, that's-" Steve spluttered, blushing furiously.

"Shut it you." Tony said stretching up to kiss Steve again.

"Eww get a room." Clint said imitating a young girl's voice.

Tony merely raised a hand and his middle finger in the vague direction of Clint, who laughed and walked out the room, chuckling to himself. When the pair broke apart Natasha spoke up for the first time since entering the room, "Just ignore him, I do. I'm happy for you both, and he's right you know, it's about time."

**At the moment this is really just a one-shot but if enough people are interested then I will write more.**

**Thanks for reading and please review** **:)**


End file.
